Loogimon/Story
This is the story to Loogimon. Please mind that the story may get intense. Prolouge Luigi starts off in his house, dreaming about battling Antasma(which is the battle tutorial), where he is challenged to fight. After a mere 10 hits on him, luigi wakes up after hearing Mario's screams. After getting out of bed, he goes to his wardrobe to see that his outfits are replaced by outfits reminiscent of Mr. L, in which he doesn't mind wearing. The player controls him at this point where they make Luigi walk over to Mario, who is in the kitchen downstairs. After seeing Mario, they have a little conversation. "Have you noticed anything lately?" "Nah. The outfit's the only differnce" Before Mario can speak, a Raichu's cry is heard. Luigi goes to investigate, saying he's seen that before during his childhood. Once he spots the Raichu, he attempts to grab it, just to get bitten. "OW!" And like last time, lightning starts coursing through his veins. Later on, Luigi enters the Pokemon Zoo in Toad town, where he meets Professor Oak. Oak tells him to catch 3 different pokemon before he can be given any other task. After doing the task, Oak tells luigi that "Odd fungus freaks were robbing a lot of things". He instantly percieves that as Goombas and investagates a trail of Goomba tracks. Luigi then realizes that Goomboss was written all over this! After finding his way to Goomba Castle, where Goomboss hides, he's forced to fight the Goomba Bros. Alas, the goombas were too weak for Luigi, and decided to hide in their fortress, where Goomboss hides in. (This part should be familliar to Paper Mario Fans) After Luigi defeats Goomboss, He decides to lock himself up in a room, which can easily be unlocked by finding a switch hidden inside a bush. Luigi presses the easily exposed button, where Goomboss faces his final hours as he flies off, and a bridge is created to the things he stole from the Zoo. Chapter 1: How to save a lake guardian As luigi walks back to his house, he realizes that King boo has stolen three odd-looking things. Although Luigi isn't tempted at first, he starts feeling bad for them, and chases after the Boo brigade. Realizing that he didn't bring over his Poltergust, he decides to handle the ghost horde with his Pokemon instead. Simply after entering King Boo's haunt, Luigi litterally gains a master's degree in being a coward. He gets bored after this, and just challenges the boo to a duel. After that one duel, Luigi walks in and tries to solve a massive puzzle that the Boos set up. Some are math problems, others are room shifters. Luigi battles King boo, and uses all he has in order to win the fight. After it's won by Luigi, he decides to PRESS THE RED BUTTON! The Lake intrusion Luigi then decides to ask Professor Oak to borrow some Pokeballs. The thing is, they're all bad ones(3 timer balls, 2 dusks, maybe even an ultraball), but he takes them anyway, unaware that he needs a MasterBall. After being outrun over 7 times by Mesprit, accidentally defeating Uxie, and being overpowered by Azelf, Luigi goes mad, screaming and all! After he insane screams at Oak, he finally decides to give up a MasterBall to Luigi, who decides to catch Mesprit. After countless minutes chasing Mesprit, Luigi catches said Pokemon, and decides to name her (Player decided name). Afterwards, he says he "Don't wanna miss a thing", and gives his new Mesprit some quality time. The bed incident (This is based off of a Comic that the creator also made. To be specific, Loogimon: THEY'RE ALL TRUE!) Luigi, getting ready to sleep, lets his Mesprit sleep with him. He puts his hat on his pokemon, and has a short conversation with it. The next Morning, Luigi wakes up to see that THEY'RE ALL TRUE!, as his Mesprit looks more humanoid than before. Cappy then says the famous "THEY'RE ALL TRUE" Quote, stating that all the Pokemon-based rumors are indeed, all true. Luigi decides to tell Mario all about it, just to realize that he wasn't seeing things. Mesprit is seen wearing some clothes that "Mario threw out the other day", in which her sudden appearance made Mario instantly fall in love with her. Hilariously, Mesprit rejects him, but Mario just ignores that. Chapter 2: Beware the Forest's foongus As Luigi decides to take a break from the whole "Enemy rampage" nonsense, Mesprit decides to follow Luigi. Unknowingly though, Mario follows Mesprit like a creep. Suddenly, a Foongus decides to wear a Hockey mask and Scare the trio, which made Mario and Luigi scream. Mesprit screams too, but it resulted in her using a hyper beam in the process. Gardevoirs, Gallades, and the green guy Later, Luigi finds a spot to relax, and sleeps near an area where a Gardevoir in a fire mage's robe and a Gallade in knight's armor decide to practice their tactics. Luigi wakes up after a good 6 hours(which is automatically passed), and hears the swordfight. He investigates, and sees the two Pokemon end their practice match. The Gallade spots Luigi, who then says he can easily understand them. Both Pokemon then have a small conversation, and ask Luigi if he knows how to use his storm abilities. After a somewhat heated practice battle, they relax for a bit, and start having a small conversation After learning about Mutation, Luigi waves goodbye to them, and goes to a cliff. Cake seeker goggles Shifting towards Mario, he spies on Mesprit, who's with Princess Peach. After spotting that they're about to enter the house, Mario decides to sneak to Mesprit, Supprise her, and drag her by the legs. Another cutscene plays, where Azelf mourns Uxie, and tries to find help. One hour later, Uxie is fitted with cybernetics, which are implanted within her body, and even replaced her eyes. She wakes up, just to see Azelf hug her. Mesprit is seen being dragged by the leg in the background, and realizes that Uxie became a Cyborg. After a week, Mesprit comes to a cliff, where Luigi looks over a city. Given past memories, he starts crying due to missing the past, and confesses it to Mesprit. She then confesses that Professor Oak has cloned her so her clome can be seen in the zoo without harming anything. They then decide to go to a resturant with Godmode Al's help. Godmode Al, who is an insane Gyarados, screams while surfing along the ocean. Mesprit then complains on why they accepted this(As Al continues screaming thanks to him losing his Emotion from touching Mesprit... Or rather, Mesprit touching Al). Suddenly. Tentacools start firing hyper beams at the suddenly insane Gyarados, forcing Luigi to crashland on the beach. In the middle of dining on fine meatballs, Mesprit realizes that Sherms are attacking a strange looking Manaphae. She quickly dashes outside and shoots a hyper beam at the tanks, eliminating them. Luigi, who is now supprised, rushes to see the Manaphae in mint condition, while the Sherms aren't. He asks it for it's name, and it responds by saying it goes by the name of "Midna". Meanwhile, Donkey Kong is seen fighting Kremlins, as usual. K. Rool then robs all of his bananas, and takes it to the middle of Lake Hylia. Luigi sees this, and surfs on a Pokemon just to get there. After doing so, K. Rool is seen singing his theme song "Gang-plank galleon" before realizing that Luigi's on board. Luigi is suddenly barraged by Pidgeys, and has to defeat every single one of them. K.Rool then battles Luigi head on, but manages to get defeated. Chapter 3: Giratina's anger Palkia is seen chilling out on the temple of space and time when a portal opens, which unleashes Giratina. She asks Palkia a question instead of fighting, as she wants to focus her rage on someone else: However, Palkia didn't realize that he led Giratina to the wrong spot, as Mesprit(and presumably Luigi) aren't there. She gets mad, and decides to trash the place. Luigi hears the destruction, and runs toward the mountain, just to realize it's a main dish of rubble with a side of Giratina and a flood for desert. Mesprit runs to the ruins of her mountain to see the same thing, and suddenly noticing that Luigi beat her there, but says it's not important due to Giratina causing chaos. The two fight off Giratina after she trash talks to the two, and scaring them hard mid-battle. After a long fight, they both take a break. Luigi, who after going in his house, starts pacing back and fourth, wondering how to return the mountain to it's original state. Meanwhile, Mesprit is confronted by Giratina again as she attempts to destroy Tall tall mountain, with Uxie in it and everything. However, this fails when Groudon(Who is temporarly controled by the player) intervenes, defeats the Renegade Pokemon, and rebuilds Mesprit's mountain Back at Luigi's house, He suddenly realizes that armed forces are millitarizing the Mushroom kingdom. This turns out to be a reformed Team Galactic, who wants to take a fake Dialga and Palkia from the zoo. They succede, but then fail as the Pokemon they have taken are just fake, and therefore have no god-like abilities. They then ask Luigi where the Lake guardians are, but are answered by a barrage of Pidgeys from before. However, the Pidgeys are infested by darkness and suddenly target Luigi after handling the evil gang. After Luigi defeats all of them, he looks at a note a grunt has dropped, saying that their leader is trying to make a new universe. He looks at the map, then goes to New Donk City, where the base is set up. However, the door is locked, and Luigi has to find another way in... But he just uses his hammer to smash the door open. Alas, a lot of grunts have seen him smash the door open, and when they're about to unleash their Pokemon robots, Giratina suddenly smashes the whole building apart, leaving Luigi, the leader of Team Galactic, and a path of destruction behind. However, Giratina reveals that she flat out hates humans, and therefore wants to destroy everything that makes her think of them, including the Lake guardians. Luigi and the Team Galactic boss(who reveals to be Trilby for some apparent reason) have a little talk with eachother before Luigi is given a Masterball, and Giratina intervines with a sudden battle against the two. After defeating or Catching Giratina, Trilby retires and plans on starting a band, as he reveals his "Universe building" plan was all a hoax, and he just wanted some ideas before getting carried away. Chapter 4: Koopa Brothers and the Eon duo (TBA) Category:Subpages Category:Storylines